Mark's Return
by Mogami1935
Summary: This is a lemon/romance story of Markiplier and female animatronics. This is a request and yes, the first chapter is purposely rushed.
1. Nights I, II, & III

I was walking down the street when I came across a building. A very familiar one. It was the old Freddy's pizzeria but it had changed a bit. Still in a state of disrepair, now it was Freya's pizzeria instead. I walked up to the door and peered through the glass. It was dark inside and I couldn't see much more than the tiles on the floor and tables.

"How may I help you, Sir?" A deep voice came from behind, startling me. I turned around and saw a tall man, wearing a dress shirt, pants, and a tie. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Oh, I used to work here. I was just seeing how much it's changed." I answered.

"I'm the manager, so I can let you in if you want." He said.

"Sure." I answered.

"But — you have to work for me." He said.

"I'm not too sure about that." I said. I thought for a minute or two, before I gave in. "I guess I'll give it another try." I sighed, scratching the back of my head. I was kind of out of a job and was in search of some employment.

"Good! Now, let's see the inside." He said, unlocking the door and opening it. I walked inside and looked around. It wasn't as dark as before and the tiles were the same as the original and the tables were the same, just more of them. The stage was quite a bit larger and so was the building itself. "This is the new establishment, it was rebuilt to be more modern." He said. "The kitchen hasn't changed and neither has the office." He explained. "Feel free to have a look around, I'm gonna sort out my office." He said, walking away to his office. I walked to the office and it hadn't changed that much either. The same 1980's fan, the same several televisions, and the exact same desk. I walked to his office and opened the door.

"Hey, I'm gonna go home. I guess I start tonight?" I asked.

"If you want. Can I get your name?" He asked.

"Mark. You?" I asked back.

"Just call me Winston." He answered.

"Alright, well, I'll be here at 11:30 I guess." I said.

"Good luck." He replied and I left.

 **Midnight [Night I]**

I sat at the desk and grabbed the tablet. I turned it on and within a few minutes, the camera feed came online. The curtain on the stage was closed, but I knew it was only a matter of time before it would be open. I switched through all the cameras but there was no activity. About ten minutes later, I flipped back to the main room and the curtain was open now, making my heart jump a little bit. I couldn't quite see the exact appearance of the animatronics, but I could see that they were all female now. Nothing had in the next hour and I set the tablet down, rubbing my eyes. Then I heard a loud bang, giving my heart a scare. I quickly grabbed the tablet and looked. Bonnie had left the stage but I couldn't find her anywhere. There was more clanging and it sounded like it came from the direction of the kitchen. I flipped to the kitchen camera, but they still hadn't fixed it, so all I got was audio. Indeed, Bonnie was there and she was banging into pots. It went silent and then she had returned to the stage. For the next five hours, nothing happened and I went home.

 **Night II & III**

For the whole duration of the second night, nothing happened except that Chica had briefly left the stage but returned shortly afterwards. The third night didn't start so well. Both Chica and Bonnie had left. I checked for them and found Chica in the main room, while Bonnie had already reached the right hallway and it was only 12:30. My heart was racing and I began to sweat. I could hear her metal foot steps as she approached the door. I quickly shut the door and checked the cameras. Not only was Bonnie in the right hallway, forcing me to close the door, but now Chica was coming down the left. I shut the door as well on her. It wasn't until 1:15 that they left and had drained my power to 63%. Nothing happened until about 3:00, when Foxy had left her cove. She ran down the hallway but I closed the door and she stayed there for a while, draining my power to 51% by 3:40. My heart was racing and I was sweating profusely. "This was a mistake… why did I come back here?" I asked myself and then, my heart practically jumped out of my chest.

"Welcome back, Mark. It's a pleasure to see you. It has been so long." A soft female voice echoed throughout the pizzeria. I quickly closed both doors and checked the cameras. The new Freddy, who I assume was named Freya, had left the stage and was in the main room. "Why'd you close the doors on us? We just want to play a bit, maybe a bit of catch up." She said, giggling, followed by giggles from others. I kept the doors closed until about 5:20 because my power reached 14%. Freya had returned to the stage after wandering around the pizzeria for a while. For the remaining 40 minutes, nothing happened and the third night was over.


	2. Night IV

I came back for my fourth night and it was going to be my last. After this night, I was quitting. I don't even know why I thought it'd be a good idea to come back. As I walked down the hallway, I got a weird feeling. The atmosphere of the pizzeria felt relaxing, rather than stressing or full of tension. I felt calm and somewhat content. I reached the office and dropped into the chair, exhausted. After last night's chaos, I couldn't sleep worth a damn. I sighed out and grabbed the tablet as the clock struck midnight. "Let's see what happens tonight." I sighed. I checked the cameras and no one was active. The curtain on the main stage was even still closed. Nothing happened until about 12:45. I was checking the cameras when I noticed that Freya was gone from the stage. I searched around and found her in the back room. I flipped to the stage and now Bonnie and Chica were gone. I found them, in the dining area and kitchen respectively. I flipped back to the back room and Freya was gone. I began searching for her, but amongst the stress. I hadn't noticed that Chica was at the hallway now. I searched for Freya and found her by the bathrooms. Bonnie had moved to the right hallway and I had still failed to be aware of Chica's presence. I closed the door on Bonnie, but it was already too late. Chica lunged from the darkness on the left, tackling me and screeching. My heart felt like it was going to burst and I got a tight knot in my stomach. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for my death. But, it didn't come. Instead, I heard giggling. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up. Chica was giggling uncontrollably. I got a much better look at her now. She was about 5'5" with a curvy body and large B-cups. She was wearing a yellow dress and black heels. She had purple eyes and a curvy, yellow frame.

"Your reaction was priceless!" She continued to giggle and then I heard more giggles from down the hallway. I was scared, confused, and lost. Freya and Bonnie walked in and I got a better look at them too. It appeared that Freya was a few inches shorter than me. She had blue eyes with dark and light brown fur. Her body was thick, curvy, and she had D-cups, all covered by short black dress. Bonnie was no taller than Chica with semi-wide hips and B-cups covered by a purple dress. She had bright red eyes and purple fur.

"How's the night going, _Mark_?" Freya asked, her voice low as I quickly scrambled to my feet.

"Not good!" I replied, slowly reaching for the door button so that I could escape out the right hallway, since they were all near the left door.

"Why's that? We just want to talk." She said, giggling.

"No, you're gonna kill me." I replied, now within reach of the button. I shifted back slowly, so that I could bump into the button and dash, but they knew my intentions. Chica quickly grabbed me, briefly distracting me, and they pulled me into the chair. "What are you doing?!" My heart was racing as they all looked at me. Freya sat on the desk in front of me, crossing her legs.

"We're not lying when we say we just want to talk." She said. I couldn't help but eye up her attractive figure, and I think she noticed. "So, why did you decide to return?" She asked and I cleared my throat.

"Well… Youtube isn't doing me so well right now so I need money… and I wanted to see what it was like here now…" I explained.

"Awww, you missed us." Bonnie giggled, making my cheeks turn slightly red.

"No, no! I didn't!" I quickly explained, but they all just giggled.

"So, how's life been treating you since you left?" Chica asked.

"Decently. I mean, Youtube doesn't pay me much anymore and you all terrify me." I answered.

"Why is that Youtube isn't paying much now?" She asked.

"Well… ehem… Pewdiepie said some stuff that wasn't particularly liked by the media and they dubbed him anti-semitic and now companies don't wanna sponsor Youtube." I explained.

"How old are you now?" Bonnie asked.

"I just turned twenty-eight last June." I answered. It was weird how nice they were being considering our deep-rooted history of fear, anger, and hate. "Why isn't Foxy here?" I asked.

"She's probably off doing her thing tonight." Chica answered.

"I'm not sure if I wanna know what 'her thing' is." I said, shaking my head.

"It can be a multitude of things." Freya giggled.

"Riiight… so why are you guys so friendly now?" I asked.

"To be honest… we're not sure… after we got remodeled to… this…" Freya paused, gesturing to herself and Chica and Bonnie, "our hate and anger just seemed to disappear… maybe it's because this is new…" Freya answered, her cheeks turning red.

"How long ago were you guys remodeled?" I asked, sitting taller.

"Probably no more than nine months ago." Chica answered, looking at the other two for agreement.

"So what was life like for you?" Bonnie asked, her ears perking up.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like, as a kid and all." She answered.

"Well, I was burn on June 28, 1989, in Honolulu. My dad was in military service, where he met my mom. After my birth, we moved to Cincinnati in Ohio. I went to college to be a biomedical engineer but I dropped out for Youtube. And that it's up to now." I explained.

"You were born in Hawaii!?" Chica shouted, jumping with excitement.

"Yes… I did say Honolulu…" I answered.

"I've always wanted to go there! What's it like?!" She asked, her eyes full of interest and her body language was attentive.

"I don't remember, I was very young when I moved to Cincinnati so I don't remember anything about Hawaii." I answered, causing her to lose her excitement.

"Awwww..." She whined, crossing her arms, making the rest of us laugh. I glanced at the clock and it was already 2:00.

 **Meanwhile — Foxy's POV**

I could hear them all laughing and conversing. I wanted to join but I was too shy. There had to be something I could do to attract his attention. Then I thought of it, I would peak out of my cove at 6:00 when he left, surely that would attract his attention. Now, it was only a matter of time and a small smile came over my face.

 **Mark's POV**

"So what's Youtube like?" Freya asked.

"Well, I get to play games and just, be myself for millions of people to watch. At first it was a bit stressful, I'll admit, but now I love it. I really do hate it when I can't record, it's become a staple in my life." I answered. "What's it like being an animatronic?" I asked. They all looked at each other.

"It's not the most enjoyable but it's not a miserable role either, better than being a manufacturing robot." Freya answered.

"Yeah, I couldn't imagine spending my days making stuff." Bonnie said, wrinkling her nose in displeasure.

"Not sure if you're aware but not all robots and animatronics have souls like you guys." I said.

"Oh? Surely there is more than just us though right?" Chica asked.

"Maybe there is, I wouldn't know." I answered. It was now 3:00.

"What's life like out there?" Bonnie asked.

"You mean like, just everyday life in society?" I asked and she nodded. "Well, it's kinda no different than here. You get scared sometimes, it's usually happy, you converse with people, just normal stuff." I answered.

"No, no, I mean like… is it difficult?" She asked.

"Not at all. Not for me at least, but I would judge by my childhood that life in society isn't that difficult considering our freedom and opportunities." I answered.

"I really wish I could know what it's like to be human." Chica sighed.

"Do you guys never leave this place?" I asked.

"We do every now and then but we're deactivated before we get out the doors so we don't know what it's like out there." Freya answered.

"Maybe sometime I could let you guys see what it's like outside." I said, making all their eyes light up with excitement.

"Really?! You'd do that?!" Bonnie asked, becoming giddy.

"After all of our bad history?" Chica asked, also becoming giddy.

"I mean, yeah, you guys have made up for that and aside from night terrors for a while, no harm done." I answered.

"Thank you, Mark." Freya said softly, pulling me into a hug, but since I was sitting in a chair and currently lower than her, she ended up shoving my face right between her large breasts. They were soft and warm, causing my cheeks to turn as bright red as the top of my hair. She released me and I pretended to look at the tablet to cover my redness.

"N-No problem, you guys." I replied, chuckling nervously. "I should do my job for a bit." I said. There was a moment of silence before they said anything.

"I think he wants us to leave." Bonnie said.

"What? No, no, I just don't wanna get fired for not doing my job because you're actually all nice now." I explained.

"Oh, well can't we stay?" Freya asked.

"I would like to concentrate and I think I need some time to think over all that's happened tonight." I said.

"What do you mean 'all that's happened tonight'? Nothing's happened." Freya said.

"I went from being terrified of you guys to pals." I answered.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I suppose that would require some thinking time." Freya said, with Chica and Bonnie nodding in agreement.

"Have a good night, Mark." Bonnie said, leading them out of the room.

"See ya!" I called out. I exhaled deeply, rubbing my eyes. "What the fuck..? They went from trying to kill me to being chummy with me… or are they just pretending to be friendly to get my guard down?" I asked myself. "No… I don't think they'd do that… I mean, it seemed genuine and we spent three hours talking. Jeez, it's already 4:00." I said. I picked up the tablet and checked the cameras. Freya, Bonnie, and Chica had all returned to the stage. I checked Pirate's Cove and Foxy's curtain was still closed. It was odd that Foxy only came out last night and hadn't even peaked out of her curtain yet. I put the tablet down and exhaled deeply. I could rest more easily now, knowing I wasn't going to die anytime soon. It wasn't bad having their company to speed up the shift either. I sat there, beginning to zone out. I must have fallen asleep because when I got out of my thoughts, it was already 6:00. I set the tablet on the desk and left. On my way out, I heard some rustling and briefly looked over my shoulder to see Foxy peaking out. Except at 6:00, the lights come on so I could see quite a bit of her. I could see her amber eyes and her crimson red fur. She had a curvy frame and decent sized breasts, but I couldn't quite tell. Then an idea popped into my head. I had a plan if she visited tomorrow night. I smiled a bit and left.


	3. Night V

I got up and laid her down on the desk; I lined my cock up to her pussy. Foxy moaned loudly as my cock slowly slid into her pussy, which was dripping wet. I slid in all eight inches in before I pulled out and went back in, starting the rhythm. She moaned louder as my speed slowly increased. "Mark… fuck me!" She panted, her eyes closed as she became lost in ecstasy. I increased my speed, my cock pumping fast, in and out of her pussy. I gripped her hips, pushing deeper inside of her. Her head was laid back, with her tongue lolled to the side as she was lost in the pleasure.

 **Two Hours Earlier**

I walked into the pizzeria and headed to the office with a bag full of supplies required for my plan. I reached the office and sat down. After a few minutes, the clock struck midnight and I picked up the tablet. _Time to wait for Foxy._ I thought. Nothing happened for about half an hour until I heard some movement coming from the direction of the left hallway. I checked the cameras and surely enough, Foxy was peaking out of her cove. I put the tablet down, as to draw her out of her cove. Within a few minutes, she slowly came out of her cove. I got up, reaching into the bag and grabbed the rope I had brought. Foxy came running down the hallway shortly afterwards, as I hid on the side of the doorway that faced the direction of the main room. She ran in, only to not find me. I quickly grabbed her hands, tying them with rope. I forced her into the chair, tying her to it. "What are ye doing?!" She exclaimed, wriggling around.

"Just a little plan for you." I answered, smirking. Now I got a good look at her. She had large D-cups, with thick thighs and a huge ass. She was definitely a curvy BBW. She had brown shorts on and white bandages concealing her huge breasts along with black heels.

"W-What plan?!" She exclaimed again. I slapped her across the cheek, making her go quiet. I removed her bandages, causing her tits to fall out. I grabbed one with my hand as she turned bright pink. It was firm and soft and warm. I groped her tit for a bit before I leaned down and took it in my mouth. I flicked my tongue against her nipple, making her moan. Still pleasuring her nipple, I reached down and pulled off her shorts, revealing white panties. I pulled away and placed my hand over pussy. I took off her panties, letting them fall to her ankles. She blushed intensely as I did this, not a word escaping her mouth. I forced her legs open and slid two fingers into her pussy slowly. She moaned loudly as I slowly fingered her. Her moans became more frequent and louder as my fingers slid in and out of her pussy. Her cheeks were bright red and she bit her lip, trying to conceal her moans, but to no avail. I began to finger her faster as I got onto my knees. As I continued to finger her, I slid my tongue across the upper part of her pussy, making her shiver and jitter with pleasure. I began to eat her out as I fingered her as she rapidly approached her climax. After a few more seconds, she cried out in pleasure as she orgasmed, spraying her juices into my mouth. I pulled away, swallowing her sweet juices. She panted heavily with her eyes closed.

"Mark… that… i-it was… indescribable…" She said, still panting.

"I'm glad." I replied, smirking. I pulled my pants down, also taking my shirt off, and pulled out my cock. I moved closer, placing it near her face. She opened her eyes and gasped. She looked at me a bit shocked for a moment before she spoke.

"Mark… wha..? I-I…" She stammered.

"Why don't I untie you from the chair so you can blow me?" I asked, smirking again and she nodded. I untied her from the chair but kept her hands tied. I sat in the chair as Foxy got on her knees. She began to lick up and down my shaft, teasing me, but I let her. After a bit of that, she began to slowly twirl her tongue around the tip of cock, making me moan a bit. She twirled her tongue around for a bit before I forced her down three inches. She began to bob her head up and down, starting the rhythm. She slowly increased her speed but I slowed it when I forced her down all eight inches. She choked and coughed as I held her there for a bit before releasing her so she could breath. She panted heavily before she smirked at me slightly, signalling me to do it again. I gripped her by the back of her head and forced her down my cock again. I began to deepthroat her with rhythm as she choked repeatedly. While being deepthroated, she twirled her tongue around my shaft, increasing the pleasure. Soon enough, my cock was slamming down her throat and we were both loving it. My body began to fill with pleasure as I deepthroated her. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were closed in concentration. She had saliva dripping down her chin and onto her tits. I released her so she could breath but she went right back to my cock, making me smirk. I deepthroated her a bit more before I was pushed to my climax. I held her down as my cum roped the insides of her throat. I filled her throat and mouth up with cum, making it leak out of the corners of her mouth but I still wasn't done. I pulled out and roped her face and tits with my cum. She was covered in cum and didn't know what to do. She wiped the cum off of her eyes, licking her finger off as well after she had swallowed my load. I smirked as I watched her clean up all the cum.

After she finished, I grabbed her and bent her over my lap. I drew my hand back and smacked her ass hard, making her squeal out and tense up. I smacked her again, even harder. I began to repeatedly smack her ass hard, alternating between each ass cheek, making her ass even more red as she screamed in painful bliss. I got up and laid her down on the desk; I lined my cock up to her pussy. Foxy moaned loudly as my cock slowly slid into her pussy, which was dripping wet. I slid in all eight inches in before I pulled out and went back in, starting the rhythm. She moaned louder as my speed slowly increased. "Mark… fuck me!" She panted, her eyes closed as she became lost in ecstasy. I increased my speed, my cock pumping fast, in and out of her pussy. I gripped her hips, pushing deeper inside of her. Her head was laid back, with her tongue lolled to the side as she was lost in the pleasure. Her huge tits were bouncing as I fucked her harder. I must've hit her G-spot because all of sudden, she cried out in pleasure, tensing up and gripping the edge of the desk. I repeatedly hit her G-spot, making her scream in pleasure and I made her orgasm immediately. She panted heavily as her juices sprayed onto my cock as it slid in and out of her pussy. I pushed harder, hitting her G-spot even better as I approached my climax. Over the next few minutes, I hit her G-spot, making her orgasm twice more before I came. Wave after wave of my cum loaded the inside of her pussy, making her cry out in pleasure as I filled her. We were both panting heavily, exhausted from all that had happened.

"Mark… that… was amazing…" She said, smiling.

"Agreed, Foxy…" I replied. I pulled out of her, about to pull my pants back up when she got her knees and took my cock in her mouth, but this time I let her do what she wanted. She sucked slowly, wrapping her tongue around my cock to clean it of cum. I moaned as she did so for a bit and then she pulled away, swallowing the cum she had gathered. I pulled my pants up and untied her hands, unsure what to do next. Foxy tackled me into the chair and I wrapped my arms around her. She nuzzled her snout between my neck and my shoulder, closing her eyes as she quickly drifted off into a deep sleep. Tonight was amazing and to think that I was going to quit. I held her for a few minutes, embracing her warmth. I must've fell asleep because the next thing I knew, the clock was ringing for 6:00. Me and Foxy both quickly jumped up. Foxy grabbed her clothes quickly putting them on. She was about to leave, when I grabbed her arm. "Foxy, wait." I said and she turned to me. I pulled her close, placing one hand on the bottom of her back and the other on her cheek as our bodies pressed against each other. She blushed as we stayed like this for a bit, her hands pressed against my chest. I pulled her face close, our lips not far apart; I could feel her warm and unstable breath as her nerves were rattled. I pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss, holding it for a while. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I pulled back, both of us smiling uncontrollably.

"I'll see ye on Monday… I-I guess…" She said, blushing.

"Yeah, I'll be here on Monday." I replied, smiling at her. She smiled back and turned away, beginning to walk out. I gave her ass a good smack, making her blush. She returned to her cove and I put my shirt back on, putting the rope back in my bag. I grabbed the bag and left the pizzeria. This job was more enjoyable than ever now.

 **Saturday Night — Foxy's POV**

I peeked out of my cove; Freya, Bonnie, and Chica were all chatting on the stage and I decided to join them. I had lots to tell them. I walked out of my cove and approached. "Ahoy." I said, smiling from cheek to cheek.

"Hey, Foxy. What's up?" Chica asked, smiling back.

"Nothin' much." I replied.

"Really? 'Nothing much'? It's not nothing from what we heard last night." Chica said, giggling. My cheeks turned bright pink and I looked away.

"Well… y-ye see… Mark and I-I… we uh… well… I'll just have to explain the whole thing." I said, gesturing them to sit down at the tables. They did so and I began to explain. "So, I decided to go see Mark last night and I guess he had decided to _see_ me as well. I ran down the hallway, as I usually would, but when I got into the office, there was no one there. Mark was hiding and grabbed my hands, tying them up. Then he tied me to the chair and eyed me up." I paused, blushing madly. "He pulled my tits out and sucked on one. He took my shorts and panties off. He fingered me and ate me out until I orgasmed, it felt like absolute heaven. After that, I had my eyes closed and he pulled his huge cock out, placing it right in front of my face. He untied me from the chair but kept my hands tied and I began to suck him off. He deepthroated me, and I loved it so much." I paused again, blushing more as the girls all listened in excitement. "He deepthroated me for a while before he blew such a huge load down my throat. And he wasn't even done. He pulled out and roped cum all over my face and tits. After that, he smacked my ass until it was super red and sensitive. Then, he fucked my pussy. He made me orgasm three times before he filled my pussy with lots of cum." I explained, feeling myself get wet just from the thought of last night.

"Sounds like we might have to visit him sometime." Freya said, giggling, followed by the rest of us giggling.

"I think ye should. I think he would really love yer body, Freya." I replied. "Because, I love yer body." I said.

"Really now? You want it?" She asked, smirking. I reached across the table and grabbed Freya, pulling her into a kiss. We stood up and I pulled Freya close, tongue kissing her with lust. Chica and Bonnie began to grope Freya, lifting her the skirt of dress to rub her pussy and sliding their hands down the top of her dress, teasing her nipples. She moaned as we all took control of her. Continuing to kiss her, I forcibly took off her panties, sinking my fingers into her pussy. She moaned loudly as I fingered her. Bonnie and Chica slid off her dress, followed by theirs. I broke the kiss with Freya, allowing Bonnie to assume the role. Freya rubbed Chica and Bonnie's pussies while we took over control her body. We all broke off and I laid down. Freya began to eat out my pussy as I ate out Chica and Bonnie ate out Freya's ass. We all moaned as we ate each other, with Bonnie fingering herself. Freya's tongue pushed deeper into my pussy, hitting my G-spot, making me push my tongue deeper into Chica. The speed increased rapidly amongst us all and we all approached our climaxes. Freya plunged all of her tongue into my pussy, easily hitting my G-spot and I did so to Chica, making her cry out in pleasure. I felt the pressure from the pleasure build up, as did the others. In sync, we all came. Chica's juices sprayed down my throat as I sprayed mine down Freya's. Her juices were quickly caught by Bonnie. We laid there for a while panting heavily and recovering from the intense orgasm before falling asleep.


	4. Night VI

I returned on Monday night for my sixth night. Foxy had been on my mind all weekend. I was beginning to develop feelings for her. I walked into my office and sat down as the clock chimed for midnight. Within a few minutes, Foxy walked in.

"Hey, Foxy." I said, smiling.

"Ahoy. How's it going?" She asked, smiling back as I she walked over and sat on the desk, crossing her legs.

"Pretty good now that I have such a gorgeous being in front of me." I answered, smiling and making her blush.

"T-Thanks…" She stuttered, biting her lip. "So… w-what made ye do what ye did on Friday..?" She asked, her blush deepening.

"To be honest, I don't know. Guess I just wanted to. I mean, you are irresistibly attractive." I answered, smirking as I stood her. A dark crimson shade covered her cheeks as I stood over her now. I lifted her by the chin, gazing into her eyes as she blushed deeper. "I guess I just have feelings for you, Foxy, lots of strong feelings." I said, pulling her face closer to mine.

"I-I… have f-feelings for ye… t-too…" She replied and I pulled her into a kiss. Our lips pressed against each other as they moved in unison. After a few minutes, I pulled away.

"Foxy?" I asked and she looked up at me. "Would you like to be mine?" I asked and her cheeks became dark red.

"I w-would love to, Mark…" She said, leaning up and kissing me. I kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her body closer. After a few minutes, we both pulled back. "I just wanted to say… Friday night was… a-amazing… matter of fact, it caused us to have a lesbian orgy on Saturday night." She admitted, blushing and giggling.

"Too bad I wasn't there." I said, reaching down and grabbing her tit.

"It was a shame." She replied, giggling as she bit her lip. "Freya said she wanted to see ye tonight." She said.

"Oh? What for?" I asked, pulling my hand away.

"I don't know. She just asked me to tell ye that she'd be dropping by at 2:00 and that I should join." She answered.

"Huh. Alright, well it's only 1:00. What do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Do ye wanna talk?" She asked.

"I'd love to." I answered, smiling.

"What is it that ye like about me?" She asked.

"Everything. You're cute, you're gorgeous, sweet, caring, and I have seen your funny side." I answered. "Not to mention, you're very sexy." I added.

"I-I see… thank ye…" She said, blushing.

"You're welcome." I replied.

"Mark… was this job hard for ye previously?" She asked.

"Well, yes. But don't dwell on that, it's much better now. Matter of fact, it's perfect." I answered.

"I'm sorry, Mark… I wasn't tryin' to kill ye or even scare ye. I just wanted to talk." She said, tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes.

"Foxy… it's alright… don't cry…" I paused, standing up and embracing her while also wiping her tears away. "I always thought there was something different about you." I said, which made her look up at me.

"Y-Ye did..?" She asked.

"Yes. You just… didn't feel aggressive like the others…" I answered.

"I-I see… Mark… why is it that you tied me up?" She asked.

"Just felt like asserting my dominance. Did you not like it?" I asked.

"No… I l-loved it… I'd like it if ye did it again…" She said, blushing.

"Maybe I'll do it to you and Freya when she shows up." I replied, smirking and making her blush.

"I'd love that… being under yer control along with Freya under yer control too." She said, her eyes lighting up.

"Well, it's almost 2:00. Freya should be here shortly." I said, glancing at the clock. Her eyes suddenly lit up brightly and she hopped off the desk. She leaned down and whispered a plan into my ear, to which we both grinned. Some time passed and it was now 2:00. Within a few minutes, Freya walked in.

"Hey, Mark. Hey, Foxy." She greeted, smiling.

"Hey." We replied, smiling back. Foxy grabbed Freya, pulling her close and forcing her tongue into Freya's mouth. She blushed as we began to take control. As Foxy tongue kissed her and groped one of her tits, I was grabbing Freya's large ass. I took a handful, feeling the warmth and softness of it. I grabbed Freya's arms, pulling them behind her back and tying her hands together. I grabbed Foxy, doing the same to her and placed both of them on their knees. Freya looked at me innocently as I leaned down. I pulled the straps of her dress off, eyeing up her large tits. I took her bra off and grabbed one her tits. I teased her nipple with my fingers, making her moan softly. With my other hand, I pulled Foxy's tits out and began to tease her nipple with my finger. They both moaned, their cheeks turning dark shades of red. I pulled away and pulled out my cock. I gripped the back of Freya's head and she opened her mouth. My cock slid into her mouth and I began to deepthroat her. With my other hand, I lifted Foxy up and onto the desk, forcing her to spread her legs and I began to finger her. Freya choked on my cock as Foxy moaned from my fingering. Freya's cheeks were turning red as it became harder to breath and Foxy's pussy was dripping wet. I deepthroated Freya faster and harder, with all of my cock sliding down her throat. I fingered Foxy harder, hitting her G-spot and making her scream with pleasure. As I filled Freya's throat with my cum, I pulled Foxy onto her knees. I pulled my cock out and came all over both of their faces and tits. They both panted heavily and turned to each other.

Foxy and Freya began to kiss, swapping the cum they had collected in their mouths. After that, Foxy leaned down and licked cum off of Freya's tits, making sure to tease her nipples too. Freya moaned as Foxy licked her clean. This took a few minutes and then it was Freya's turn. As Foxy swallowed the cum she had collected, Freya licked the cum off of her face. She then kissed Foxy, letting Foxy's tongue dominate her mouth briefly before pulling back. She cleaned the cum off of Foxy's tits, teasing her nipples like Foxy had done to her. After they had finished, I grabbed Foxy, shoving my cock down her throat. I deepthroated her for a while before I pulled out. I pinned Freya to the ground with her ass up and pulled Foxy over. Foxy began tonguing asshole, making Freya cry out in bliss. Foxy pushed her tongue as deep as she could into Freya's ass, knowing I was gonna fuck it. Foxy pulled away and I gripped Freya's hips, lining up my cock with her asshole. I slowly pushed in, making Freya groan in both pain and pleasure. I pushed in only a bit before pulling out slowly, and then back in again. I slowly worked up the speed and soon, I was fucking Freya in the ass hard. She moaned as I fucked her and I had briefly stopped to untie Foxy's hands. Foxy moved in front of Freya and she began to eat out Foxy's pussy, making her moan. I pushed my cock in deep and pulled in and out fast, making Freya orgasm. Foxy moaned loudly as she too approached her orgasm. Within the next few minutes, Foxy orgasmed, spraying her juices on Freya's face and in her mouth, which Freya greedily swallowed. I was now approaching my climax. After a few minutes, I came into Freya's ass. After filling up her ass, I pulled out and came all over Freya's ass. We all panted heavily and were quiet for a minute.

"Well… it's almost… six…" I said between heavy breaths as I untied Freya's hands. They both stood up as I got dressed.

"That was… amazing, Mark…" Freya said, blushing. She leaned up and kissed me. I kissed her back and she left after getting dressed.

"I really enjoyed tonight…" Foxy said, turning a dark shade of red.

"I did too. You should invite your friends more often. But remember, I still need some time with you." I replied and she smiled. "Tomorrow, just me and you, alright?" I asked.

"I'd love that." She said. I pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss as the clock rang for six o'clock. She pulled back and got dressed. We both left and I headed home.


	5. Night VII

I walked in for my seventh night and it was an amazing job, especially compared to how it used to be. I sat down and checked the camera to see where Foxy was but I was surprised to see the curtain shut and a sign saying out of order. This made me a little worried. I walked towards the cove and when I entered, I saw another guy in there with a toolbox working on her.

"Hello." He shouted to me

"Hey." I replied, "What are you doing with Foxy?" I asked.

"Just a bit of routine maintenance, Mark. These animatronics are complicated, you know?" He said, seemingly content to be working with something of such mechanical complexity.

"Okay. I was just worried that you were deactivating her. Oh and I haven't seen you here before; what's your name?" I asked.

"The name's Joe and I'm the company mechanic. I know you're Mark, I've seen your YouTube channel." Joe said in his happy excited tone. He then turned Foxy over and started pouring in a bottle of fluid. He saw my slightly worried expression and explained,

"Don't worry about it, they go through gallons of this stuff by themselves anyway." He replied in response to my expression. Joe then turned her over and began to bolt the parts back together. When he was done, he flipped a small switch concealed above her tail and her eyes lit up once more. Putting his tools away he departed, "Have a fun night you two. Bye!" He said as he began to walk off

"Bye!" Me and Foxy called after him. I turned to Foxy and pulled her close, making her blush. "How are you tonight?" I asked, gazing into her eyes and making her blush more.

"I'm great." She answered, smiling. "What about ye?" She asked in return.

"I'm great myself." I replied, smiling. I took her by the chin gently and leaned in, pressing my lips against her. We held the kiss for a few minutes before we both pulled back, smiling brightly. "I was thinking we could just relax tonight." I said.

"That'd be great…" She said, still smiling brightly. "To yer office?" She asked.

"I was thinking somewhere a bit nicer." I said. As a result, she gave me a funny look, tilting her head. "Come on." I said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the front door.

"Where are we going?" She asked as we left the pizzeria.

"It's a surprise." I answered, bringing her down the ally next to the pizzeria. We climbed up the ladder to the roof and when we reached the top, I pulled Foxy close. "I was thinking we could just cuddle under the stars." I said, making her blush deep red.

"Mark… ye'r too sweet…" She giggled, looking away. I gently took her by the chin and gazed into her eyes. Her cheeks were a deep shade of red and her eyes looked even more beautiful with the light from the stars. I placed one hand on her hip, pulling her close so that our bodies were pressed against each other. My other hand rested on her cheek as I pulled her into a deep kiss. We held the kiss for a few minutes before I pulled back. She wrapped her arms around my torso and nuzzled her head against my chest. We stayed like that for a while before she pulled back. Without a word, we laid down on the roof. I wrapped my arm around her as she nuzzled her head against my chest. "Mark… I really love ye…" She said, looking up at me, smiling.

"I love you too. You're the best thing that's happened to me." I replied, smiling and giving her a soft kiss. We went back to staring at the stars in silence, enjoying each other's company. The stars were extremely bright against the dark, black sky. My eyes became heavy and eventually I fell asleep. A few hours later, my eyes slowly opened.

"Mark… Mark… wake up…" Foxy said softly. My eyes opened and I saw Foxy on top of me, her amber eyes glowing in the moon light. She was smiling brightly and nuzzled her head against my neck.

"Hey…" I said tiredly, smiling.

"Ye fell asleep." She replied, giggling.

"Yeah… I got too comfy with you cuddling up to me." I said. She turned a light shade of pink.

"I never said I minded." She giggled. She sat up, still on top of me. "Well, how did ye sleep?" She asked.

"Pretty good." I answered, smiling. "Do you know what time it is?" I asked.

"No, but I reckon it's no more than three." She answered. She leaned down, bringing her face close to mine. We stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you." I said, smiling.

"I love ye too." She replied, giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I've just never been happy in so long." She answered, smiling brightly.

"I'm glad to fill you with joy." I said.

"Oh… ye certainly fill me with joy~" She purred, seductively sliding her finger down my chest.

"You're bad." I said, smirking.

"Well, maybe I need to be punished." She replied, smirking and blushing.

"Maybe tomorrow night." I said, grinning at her. She growled at me playfully.

"Definitely tomorrow night." She replied. "What would ye like to do?" She asked.

"I don't know. Wanna head back inside?" I asked.

"Aye… I'm startin' to get a bit cold." She answered. We both got up and climbed down the ladder. I took her hand in mine as we walked back into the pizzeria. The others weren't on the stage but we could hear chatter coming from the kitchen. I looked at the clock and in was already 4:30. We headed to the office and I gestured Foxy the chair. "Why thank ye, ye fine gentleman." Foxy said, giggling.

"It is of utmost honor." I replied and we both laughed. "I have a question." I said and Foxy looked up at me attentively. "Why don't you wear a dress like the others do?" I asked.

"I don't know… I suppose it's not pirate enough." She answered.

"Seems logical." I said.

"Well… would ye… like to see me in a dress..?" She asked, fidgeting as she blushed deeply.

"Only if you're comfortable with it. I know you'd like gorgeous with a dress on." I answered, making her blush more deeply. I pulled her into a deep kiss, which lasted for a few minutes.

"Then I'll wear a dress… for ye…" She said, smiling. "Hey, Mark~" She purred, making me look over at her. She grabbed her top and slowly slid it off. Her large tits were now out, making me grin.

"You bad fox." I said, moving closer and grabbing one of her tits.

"Mmmm… ye know it…" She replied, moaning. Then the bell chimed for 6:00 AM.

"Looks like we're out of time." I said, pulling back.

"Awwww..." She whined and pouted, putting her top back on.

"There's always tonight." I said, kissing her.

"True. See ye tonight. I love ye." She said, wrapping her arms around my torso and looking up at me.

"I love you too." I replied, leaning down and kissing her. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. We kissed as I carried her to her cove. I set her down and she kissed me one last time before entering her cove. I waved to the other's as they got on stage and left.


End file.
